Lance Reaver
Basic Information *'Name': Lance Reaver (Never told anyone his last name) *'Age': 475 *'Power Class': First-rate *'Figure': Shinji Figure (Recently hid hollow powers to stay with Seretei, even more recently discovered) Height/Weight(Feet/Pounds):6'2" 145 lbs. *'Personality': Puts the lives of others before his own, often risking his own health to protect his friends. Usually remains passive, but has a shadowy temper. Lance's inner hollow is highly unstable, and rarely predicted. This can be demonstrated by the fact that the two times its taken his body over, it attempted to destroy everything around, yet while he went to gain control of it, it was bored and had Lance wager control of his body on the flip of a coin. In battle, he is often sadistic, unlike Lance himself. *'Gender': Male Character History Backstory *Lance's life before joining the shinigami academy a few centuries ago is shrouded in mystery. There is only one verified report of his life beforehand. An ancient Vasto Lorde had attempted to attack Lance, and his twin, Leon, while they were playing south of Rukongai. In an attempt to save Lance, Leon gave up his own life, and Lance swore he would kill the Vasto Lorde if it was the last thing he ever did. It is believed this is the basis for his reason behind joining the shinigami, and that something that happened between him and the Vasto Lorde gave him an inner hollow... Bio *Lance is a incredibly skilled and powerful shinigami, and has shown himself to be on the Arrancar, Cerilia's, level of power. He's proved his power to be enough to stand up to her, and with some help, force her into using her ressurecion. Lance utilizes his incredible power in battle, and when all else fails, he will don his Mask, exponentially increasing his power. Lance has shown almost no one his Zanpakatou's release... Lance is fairly muscled, and of good height. His hair is unkempt and black, and he parts it equally to each side of his head. Lance does his best to make sure that he dosn't upset anyone, intentionally or otherwise. Techniques 'Zanpakatou' ''Tirar (Pull) *'Call': Manipulate gravity *'Gravity Dome': Tirar releases a dome of spiritual energy. This energy forms a dome that goes out ten yards from Lance in every direction. Within this dome, the gravity becomes part of Lance, and he bends it to his will. Lance can only bend the absolute element so far, his maximum being fifty times at a multiplicative max, and one fiftieth, at its reduced maximum. Lance can manipulate the gravity in more ways than making it simply weigh more or less. He can cause different areas in the dome to have different gravities, and he can change the direction of the gravity. This powerful ability comes at a high cost to Lance's reiatsu, and he can only hold it for five minutes. (5 rps) *'Gravity Field': This is a passive ability which causes a reduced gravity field to be generated around Lance's Zanpakatou. This ability allows Lance to strike much faster and harder. Lance has no control over this ability, and it doubles the reiatsu drain of his Shikai just by using it. *'Bankai: Tirar Oscuras': Lance's bankai is a mystery to all but Tirar himself. All Tirar has to currently say on the matter is, "Repent..." Hoho *'Senka': Using this ability, Lance can draw his Zanpakatou, stab at an opponent he is using shunpo to move past, and sheath his blade all before coming out of the shunpo. '''Hakuda' *'Oni Dekopin:' This is a flicking technique. It has enough force behind it to send a powerful opponent crashing through many buildings. The combination of its power and the small energy required to use it make it a very powerful move to possess. QuotesEdit *'"L-l-leon... It killed Leon... My twin... My only family... NOOOOOO!!!!!! I'LL DESTROY HIM, IF ITS THE LAST THING I EVER DO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'" (Lance, after the death of his Twin at the Vasto Lorde, Impuje's, hands) *'"What?! A flip of the coin to decide the fate of my body?! Thats madness!! But... I suppose if that means I won't have to battle..." (Lance to his hollow when he heard its proposition for control over his body)' Category:Earth Category:Earth